Hell Froze Over
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Castiel reads to the Winchester children, a story about Arswyd, and her epic journey with himself and their fathers, to find Arswyd's sister, whose icy powers have trapped her kingdom of ôl-gerbyd in eternal winter. Follows the story line of Frozen. SamxOC, DeanxOC, some CrowleyxOC. Fic includes Welsh names and fictional Welsh places.


Wales, a place of rolling hills and a brave sea. A place of purity. A place of beauty. Sam and Dean stumbled off of a ship, into the bright sunlight. They winced and shielded their faces from the pure, white rays of the sun. A portly man waited for them at the end of the dock. "Welcome to ôl-gerbyd!"

Dean glanced at Sam who had opened his mouth but no sound emerged. "ôl-gerbyd better have pie," he mumbled, lowering his head, eyes stared straight ahead at the Pie Shoppe in front of them and shoving his hands away in his jean pockets.

"The gates will be opening soon!" said the man as the brothers neared him on the rickety dock. They looked at each other. "I know the princess and queen will be chomping on the bit to dance with you handsome fellows!"

Sam looked to the water, a blush clawed at his face, pleading to the water to not reflect, not be a mirror and show the kingdom his blush. Dean puffed up like some prized dog dick.

"Princess Arswyd?" asked a voice on the other side of a white door that led into the bedroom that belonged to Arswyd. The room inside was done up in shades purples with accents of white.

She sat up in bed, her black hair, streaked with purple. The princess's short black hair was a right mess. Her heart still a flutter with the her dream of finding a prince charming. "Huh?" Arswyd said half asleep. She coughed into a delicate fist. "Yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you, ma'am."

"No, no, no, you didn't," lied the princess. Arswyd yawned, stretching her arm up to the top of her canopy, as if her arm was on a coiled spring. Surprisingly limber for the morning. "I've been up for hours reading…Gun…Lights…"

She had desperately searched her mind for a book title. The princess had settled on Carrie but that is not even close to what came out of her mouth. "Oh…well…uh…okay…the gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

"Okay," Arswyd said, stretching once more and coughing into a small fist again. She pulled her purple blanket tight to her chest. "Ready for what?"

"Wrach's coronation, ma'am."

"Wrach's coronation," she repeated. It took a few moments before the words sunk in. Then, the words did sink in. All at once. In an instant. Across from the princess's bed stood a beautiful black and purple dress. Arswyd's eyes opened wide and she gasped. "It's coronation day!"

She got dressed faster than she had ever gotten dressed in her entire life and bolted from her room. An older servant woman came down the hallway at a snail's pace. The princess grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "It's coronation day!" Another servant opened the windows in the hall. "The windows are open!"

Other servants were opening doors. "So are the doors! I didn't know they did that anymore!" Arswyd squealed. She ran down another hall, free of servants. The princess allowed the wind to comb through her hair. "For years I've roamed these empty halls!"

Arswyd bent her knees and slid on the slick wood into the ballroom. "Why have a ballroom with no balls?" she asked the servants who were setting up the coronation ball. The princess jumped on the banister and slid down to the next level. The same bannister that had taken off it's fare share of skin and left her legs dotted with blood and hands prickly with splinters. "Finally! They're opening up the gates!"

Arswyd landed next to a row of suits of armor. She shook one suit's arm. "There'll be actual, real, live people!" The princess squealed again, taking the arm off. Arswyd dropped the arm. "It'll be totally strange! But wow! Am I so ready for this change?"

She found a nice sunny windowsill and laid her head there. Glancing down at the Pie Shoppe as the brothers walked inside. "Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light," the princess said, allowing the sun to warm her face. "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!"

Arswyd twirled away from the window and twirled into the garden. "Don't know if I am elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone," she sang as a butterfly landed on her finger. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

The princess gasped and the butterfly flew away in a panic. "What if I meet The One?" Arswyd said with a blush. She twirled back inside the castle. "Tonight, imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace! I suddenly see him standing there. "

The princess tucked some of her black hair behind her ear as she eyed at a bust of a Greek G-d. "A beautiful stranger, tall and fair, then we laugh and talk all evening! Which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've led so far!" Arswyd giggled, dancing around the bust. "For the first time forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone!"

She twirled back into her room. By now, the princess's body was trembling, on the verge of collapsing as the adrenaline rush buzzed on. "And I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!"

"Dean, shouldn't we head over to the castle?" asked Sam. The Scottish lad that had asked the brothers to check out this kingdom was all ready here and where were the Winchesters? In the Pie Shoppe. Where else? He stared down the street through the window.

"Eh, he's probably nervous to meet the sisters by himself," said Dean, waving Sam away with the fork free hand as he shoved another piece of pie into his mouth. It seemed ôl-gerbyd did have pie and good pie at the speed Dean was downing the stuff.

"You don't think anything weird is going on, do you, Dean?" asked Sam as he sipped some tea. His older brother nodded. "Do you at least wanna see the castle?"

Dean shook his head and motioned to a waitress. Completely unaware of the unease that dripped off of his younger brother. "I wanna see her bend over again is what I wanna see, Sammy."

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world," the soft, fair voice of a princess wafted into the Pie Shoppe as she hugged a lamppost outside the little building. Sam stared at her as Dean chuckled but Sam didn't care. "A chance to find true love!"

His older brother elbowed him in the ribs. Chuckling against a mouth full of pie. "Make her dream come true and be her prince charming!" he laughed, slapping the table with his open palm. Sam glared at him.

Arswyd skipped off towards the docks, kicking up her heels in a gay fashion. Shifting her dress in her hands. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever nothing's in my way!"

Sam stood up in a panic. "What is Crowley doing here?"

Dean looked out of the window as well and indeed, Crowley was there on a white horse. Dressed in a royal looking suit and kilt. Prince Charming, no doubt. Puffed up like some prized Hell Hound dick

Crowley's horse bumped into her, sending her tripping over a bucket and into a boat. The boat slid back, making the princess scream. His horse's hoof pushed down on the boat, keeping it from falling into the water. "Hey!" barked Arswyd.

Crowley looked to be surprised by what had just happened. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt, wee lass?" he asked in a gruff voice. Making her blush.

"Uh…" giggled the princess. "No, no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Crowley asked, getting off of his horse.

"Yeah," admitted Arswyd. He was so handsome. He was the one! She just knew it! But she also knew she should not freak him out either. "I…I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great actually."

"Oh…thank goodness," Crowley said, stepping into the boat and helping her up. "Oh! Uh…King Crowley of Hell….uh…Hellandale."

"Princess Arswyd of ôl-gerbyd," said Arswyd.

"Princess? My lady," he said, kneeling before her. The horse let the boat tip some more, sending Arswyd onto her back and Crowley on top of him. "Um…"

The horse undid the tilt, sending him on his back and she on top of him. "This is awkward," admitted the princess. Arswyd sat up. "Not 'you're awkward' but because we're…I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

The King stood up, taking her hands in his. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of ôl-gerbyd with my horse and for every moment after," Crowley said.

"No! No, no. It is fine! I am not that princess. I mean, if you had hit my sister Wrach, it would be…yeesh!" she giggled. The princess rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from Crowley. "Because, you know…but lucky you, it's just me."

"Just you?"

The soft tolling of bells sounded all around the kingdom, telling her it was time. "The bells! The coronation! I better go! I have to go! I better go! Uh…bye!" said the princess, waving at Crowley before running back to the castle.

"Dean, Sam we need to go to that coronation!" said Castiel, bursting into the Pie Shoppe. "Crowley wants to run this place! We must stop him!"

"Why would he want to run ôl-gerbyd?" asked Sam to the Angel.

"Long ago, the angels found the Well to Hell underneath ôl-gerbyd. We sealed it off but if Crowley gets power here, he can easily open it," explained Castiel.

"To get power here, he'd have to marry into the royal family," said Dean. "And I'm pretty sure what me and Sammy just witnessed was a bunch of shameless flirting between Crowley and the princess."


End file.
